Oh the Drama!
by jak09
Summary: Mathias has fallen for his friend. Hard; but it seems the Swede doesn't feel the same way.  DenSu. Gakuen AU. First! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Mathias drummed his fingers on his desk, not really concentrating on what Mr. Kirkland was droning on about. What was it about? The proper way to use adverbs? Apostrophies? Something else beginning with an a that has to be in the middle of a sen...

Shit, he shouldn't have spaced out.

The sound of the messy blonde teacher writing something on the whiteboard, his curvy, feminine letters connecting, twisting together into chalky white words against the grey-green of the chalkboard (Since Mr. Kirkland wasn't too fond of whiteboards), in mere seconds made him ashamed of his own chicken-scratch handwriting.

Read chapter 14, QUIZ TOMORROW!

The Dane groaned, putting away his doodle covered notebook back into his bag. He didn't even read the other chapters! Aw well, he could just get Berwald into giving him the answers in one of the many classes they share together.

When he wasn't glued to a certain bouncing blonde who was going on about his new puppy.

Maybe he could ask that new foreign exchange student from Norway?

Yeah, no. He would as Berwald and only Berwald.

He and Waldo (As he oh so affectionately nicknamed the stoic Swede), went way back, being neighbors ever since Kindergarten when he moved to the United States from Denmark.

Of course the Dane harassed the Swede, who, albeit small, could still scare the crap out of anyone who fell victim to his 'stare'.

The Dane followed him throughout Kindergarten, tugging on the slightly taller boy's sleeves to get his attention or yell in his ear at naptime just to see the boy's ruffled, suprised face.

Mathias could remember the day he was picked on by an older boy named Gibert, the second grader had cornered him in the bathroom. Apparently, he had used the silverette's stall and was going to pay.

Of course, there was a lot of hair pulling and yelling that caught the Swede's attention, hey, he could get pretty loud if he wanted to.

Berwald had gotten the self proclaimed Prussian to leave the sniffling blonde alone, pulling the trembling boy's small frame against his chest. They sat there for what could've been hours or maybe a mere matter of minutes in complete silence, the Swede rubbing Mathias' back until the boy had stopped crying.

It all changed that day, the Swede seemed less bothered by Dane's presence. It was a beautiful friendship.

Mathias sighed audibly, earning him a scold from the British teacher trying to lecture the class.

The Dane turned his head, resting it against his hand as he stared aimlessly out the window.

Browning leaves swayed effortlessly in the wind, the loose ones tumbled and piled against each other along the sidewalks; only disturbed when a rushing student kicked them away in the midst of their hurry.

It was going to be Fall soon.

He supposed that's when he began falling for Berwald, when he held him so tightly against him in the boy's bathroom.

But, Berwald, he didn't seem to return his affections. No, he nearly gave all his attention these days to a Finnish student, Tino.

Now, Mathias didn't hate the cheery blonde boy, how could he? But, he was jealous. Jealous he couldn't get that faraway look in the Swede's cerulean eyes whenever he looked at him. Jealous he couldn't seem to hang out with him after school since he was always busy at Tino's. Jealous he couldn't get him to love him.

The bell rang. Finally, he could just go home to not do homework and stay up until midnight playing his guitar.

He really loved his blue and yellow baby. 


	2. Chapter 2

48

_Two spins to the right_

16

_One spin to the left._

6

_Click._

Mathias threw open his locker door, grabbing his cooking binder and disposing his beat up Geometry book on top of some crumpled papers and unused notebooks. Pesky thing lockers were, they were a bitch to open and half the time he didn't even use it.

The inside of his locker was just about as clean as his room, and his room wasn't very clean. Books were stacked unevenly on top of one another, paper sticking out of the bindings were bents and browning. There were small posters plastered all over the inside of his locker door, posters of his favorite bands and sports teams. But only one picture caught his attention most of the time, located in the back of the small rectangular locker was a photo so he couldn't miss it.

He smiled, two smiling boys (well, one smiling boy), holding up trophies to the camera, both clad in their grade school soccer uniforms. Mathias ran his fingers gently across the glossy photo, lingering a moment when they reached the boy on the right's hint of a smile. They were both so happy, their team had won third place and Coach had bought them all trophies with their name engraved on them and everything!

They were so happy then…when it was just the two of them…

He sighed, the only reason he began using it again was because of his locker neighbor.

Mathias looked up and smiled, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Carelessly throwing his backpack up against the long row of light blue lockers, he ran over to the slightly taller blonde throwing and arm around his shoulders; ah, he smelled nice…

"Berwald, buddy ol' pal! How you doin'?"

The Swede sighed, his scowl not faultering at the least.

"Wh't do y' want this t'me, M'thias?"

The Danish teen waved his hand in dismissal, laughing.

"Oh you know me all too well! Listen, I'm going to need you to tell me all about chapter 14 tomorrow, alright? Good."

The Swede's eyes narrowed at the laughing blonde, sighing loudly. This _was_ to be expected after all. His eyes softened, Mathias' cheeks were stained a dusty pink.

Mathias' eyes widened and he pulled himself away from the Swede, his heart pounding loudly against his ribcage. _Would he be able to hear it as well? _He was so sure, that just for a moment, Berwald had held him tighter, his large hands rested on this hip for the briefest of seconds.

"I-I'll see you next period."

Picking up his abused backpack and roughly shutting his locker, setting the number back to zero (He was such a freak about these things sometimes), he hurried to a nearby bathroom to regain his breathing.

What the hell was that about? Did he imagine that? If so, why did his side burn where the Swede might have touched him?

A small cough diverted his attention form his traitorous thoughts. Mathias casually looked over his shoulder, a small boy (Freshman no doubt), was

Playing with the ends of his sleeves. Just what did he want? The small boy looked up at him with such earnest burning in his bright azure eyes.

The boy was awfully short for one his age, his golden blonde hair cropped just below the ear and nearly hidden under a navy beanie, "You're blocking the sink, so move."

The Dane furrowed his eyebrows together. Ah, so that's what the rude little brat wanted. He' have closed his eyes in frustration, the boy could've at least been a little bit more polite. It wouldn't have fucking killed the shrimp.

"Yeah whatever, don't get too excited."

He moved out of the way, and left the bathroom, it was too smelly in there to actually concentrate anyways.

Now that he thought about it, wasn't it weird how all school bathrooms smell the same? It didn't at all help the fact nobody had cleaned them in a week either, seeing as how the school only had two janitors now. The school was running out of money, they had to lay off most of the full time janitors and now the remaining only had time to clean every room once a week, the bathroom twice a week if they were lucky.

A loud, shrill laugh and Mathias was face to face with bright crimson.

"Holy shit, Gilbert! Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you trying to do, " He smiled, his grin matching the Albino's, "Kill me? Unless that's what you want , _dear _Gilbert."

The self proclaimed Prussian waved his hand around in a circle, that haughty smile widening into and ear to ear grin.

"Now now, where would the fun be in that? It's much more fun to kick your ass at the mile, slow-poke! I guess I'm just too awesome for you to catch up to me!"

They both slapped each other on the back with a laugh. After the incident in kindergarten, the silverette and him had both been competing against each other in a friendly rivalry. Mathias was surprised how easily it was to get along with him after what happened, but he was always there for him after that. Him and Berwald, although the Swede did not take too well to his company.

"We'll see next Thursday, Gilbert, now won't we?"

_

* * *

_

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I wrote this all up tonight just for you guys! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

300 degrees.

300 degrees.

Why do all his problems occur with high temperatures?

Currently, he had his hands under one of the cooking classroom sinks letting the freezing water cool his burning hands. Being the idiot he was, he grabbed the cake pan form the oven without oven mitts. All because of a certain kitchen member.

A blonde, glasses wearing, sexy _Swedish_ member.

His fingers began to numb under the ice cold water and the cake was splattered all over the floor like abstract art. He really was stupid, he had been spacing out, blabbing out whatever came to mind to the Swede and he had listened, grunting occasionally to show he was still listening. Then he reached in the oven, he didn't notice the Swede's eyebrows shoot up or those hazy sea-foam green eyes widen. The first and only thing he noticed was searing heat.

It was an odd thing, when the heat is so intense it almost seems cold.

The teacher, an overly-flamboyant Frenchman, was quick to react when he burned himself and practically threw the cake across the room into another kitchen. The classroom was constructed so there were six 'kitchens', in other words six spaces separated by counters, that were complete with a stove, sink, and two long counters that spread out from the stove, connecting to the sink then turning sharply where there was a mixer and the counter continued, there were long silver tables in front of the openings of the small cooking stations. All in all, the kitchens looked like squares with a side missing.

Mr. Bonnefoy gave him the advice of sticking his hands under the water, he seemed to actually care for a moment before a certain British teacher walked in the room, then rushed over to molest him. Bastard.

"Y' need t' go t' th' nurse's off'ce."

The low gruff of the Swede's voice snapped him from his thoughts, he quickly grinned.

"What, are you worried about lil' old me? I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Those turquoise orbs visibly darkened before the Swede grabbed his shoulder, "Not 'f 't's a third d'egree burn."

Oh, so he was in an arguing mood, eh? Well, he could easily comply to that unspoken request. Berwald could be so cute sometimes, while others seemed to be frightened of his glare, he thought it was simply adorable. Like a child trying be serious, he couldn't take it seriously; the man was just a giant cuddle bear! Well, in his eyes anyways.

"Then you'll have to carry me there, Ber-_wald."_

He spoke playfully, letting his voice drop down to purr. Of course he didn't expect the Swede to actually do it, so what happened next genuinely surprised him.

The Swede scooped him up in the arms, holding him close like the time in the bathroom so long ago. Berwald's face was impassive, a carefully constructed mask of indifference formed creasing out his features into a fine, bored line until he looked like a puppet, a marionette on strings. Who controlled those strings; Those strings that held the Swede high and encouraged him to move and act the way he does, teasing the Dane with touches that lasted longer than they should, those harsh unforgiving eyes softening when they met his then abandoning him for Tino, flaunting his proclamation of the small blonde being "M'wife".

It was moments like these nothing else mattered to him, nothing but the slightly taller blonde. Like they were the only two people in the world, nothing else was there, sounds were muffled and the surroundings blurred until there was only Mathias and Berwald, the Swede and the Dane.

Mathias closed his eyes, leaning his head against the Swede's chest, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He didn't notice they had left the cooking classroom or that they were already in the nurse's office, not until he was dropped onto one of the paper covered cots against the wall.

Putting on the best pouty face he could, he crossed his arms, "You didn't have to carry me, I didn't hurt my feet."

Berwald pursed his lips, obviously not too fond at being interrupted from informing the nurse of the Dane's hands.

"M're f'n."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia nor am I getting paid for this.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

The school nurse was not your typical nurse, as one would expect them to be elderly and soft spoke, spewing rainbows and gumdrops from their pores. Nurse Bel, was not that nurse. Bel was a thin blonde, who had a rack where all the guys' eyes ended up (although hers could not compare to Ivan's older, non-creepy-as-fuck sister), she was sassy and not afraid to put some hurtin' on someone if she needs to.

The Belgian woman proceeded to squeeze Mathias' hands as hard as she could, earning a very non-manly squeak from the Dane and him ripping his hands from her grip. Damn, the blonde could be cute, but she sure was feisty! Mathias was rubbing his throbbing hands, glaring at the damned Swede who carried him to this hell. Dammit, how could that damned blonde not notice his hands were fine. They weren't black or pieces of burnt flesh weren't flaking off all over the floor. The Swede must have did this to see him suffer, maybe this was some sort of payback?

Wait, he didn't find out about what happened to his car, did he? Crap.

Berwald was leaning up against the doorway, he didn't smile, but amusement sparkled in his sea-foam green eyes. It was so strange, that shade of blue-green that held him frozen where he sat, he couldn't help but stare at those swirling depths until he drowned.

Bel had been writing a pass for the two boys so they could return to class, but when she turned around to hand it to them, she noticed their prolonged stares. One a playful pout, the other a masked smirk.

Eyes widened, a grin that stretched ear to ear , the sound of two hands clasped together and soft words left the Dane shattered.

"How cute! Are you two together?"

All visible signs of amusement vanished from Berwald's expression, his eyebrows knitted together, lips drew into a straight line, pursed.

Mathias' heart thudded in his chest, a cold chill rushing through his veins. He wanted to say yes. He wished it was a yes. He knew he was blushing, his cheeks were on fire, eyes trained on the Swede.

"No, I can't b'disl'yal to m'wife."

Shattered.

Broken.

Cold.

The nurse frowned, handing Berwald the pass and giving the Dane, whose head was bowed, a sympathetic look. Of course, she should have seen the signs now that were so clearly written on the shorter male's posture, the look on his face when the Swede had grunted those words out.

Yes, she should've kept her mouth shut.

Berwald Pulled Mathias into his arms again, obviously set on carrying him back to class.

_Stop it._

_Don't string me along with your soft hands and warm glances only to break me. _

_Stop touching me as if you mean it._

_Stop. _

_I don't think I can take it anymore._

_What would Tino say? If he saw us like this? My arms securely fastened around your neck and yours curled protectively around my back and under my legs?_

_Don't pull me closer, you smell so nice and I don't need any reminders._

Cradled against Berwald's warm, firm chest, Mathias shut his eyes tight, his hands tightening into fists. He would not cry, he was too strong for that. He would not cry, he was too weak for that. He was strong in these arms, his heart soaring with the Swede's steady one, He was weak in these arms, the ones that don't belong to him or ever will. Weakened by the sweet innocence of Tino, who would never fully appreciate the Swede, who would always look as if he feared the taller male.

_Don't stop, let me drown._

_

* * *

_

I'm so sorry for the wait and the shortness...but, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

(Bonus: Can you guess who the nurse is? How about the boy in ch. two?)_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Berwald carried him back to class, it wasn't like the Dane's weight was an issue so the trek to the culinary building wasn't too much he couldn't handle. His friend had been silent most of the way back, which worried the Swede a bit, the blonde Dane being normally loud and that ever piercing smile plastered on his face. But now, the blonde was just silent, his grip around his neck almost choking, head downcast although the Swede could feel the heat coming form his cheeks.

Berwald didn't say anything. He was a man of little words and an even littler ability to comfort others.

When they arrived back in front of Mr. Bonnefoy's classroom, the Dane practically jumped from his arms and rushed into class leaving Berwald outside, slightly shocked. But only slightly.

* * *

Mathias sat down in his seat, laying his head against the cool metal table. Pressure on his back alerted him that someone was patting it, raising his head, he smiled weakly at his friend.

"Hey Mat, is everything alright? You don't look alright, dude. Did something happen? Was it that dick Berwald? You want me to kick his ass, I totally will, 'cause y'know, I'm the he-"

Mathias chuckled, waving his hand dismissively at the babbling American. Alfred was so predictable it was so funny. He remembered when the blonde's hero complex extended toward him in the third grade when they became fast friends. It was then the American decided he didn't like Berwald and tried to shoo him away, proclaiming he was trying to protect Mathias from his 'cooties'. Of course the Swede didn't stay away for long and little Alfred learned to ignore him for Mathias' sake.

"It's alright, Alfred, now why don't you go back and and continue with your flirting?"

The Dane smirked, glancing over the blonde's shoulder for a moment to see a light blonde, almost white, head bent over a book, his chin propped up by his hand. He flicked his bright indigo eyes up for a moment and smiled. Alfred's cheeks reddened, "Ha! Very funny Mat, you're a laugh! What a card!"

Ever since they had ebcome friends, Mathias could tell when Alfred was lying, sad, angry...the list goes on. So his grin grew.

Then Gilbert walked over, smacking the American's back, "No, really Alfred, I've seen you practically drool over him for about a week now. Let's see you go bust a move," he moved closer to the flustered blonde, whispering in a tone loud enough for Mathias to hear, "that is, if you're man enough."

The albino moved back, crossing his arms, his grin reaching ear to ear, "I mean, nobody can match my awesome manliness, so it's to be expected you're too scared to do anything," He closed his eyes and flicked his wrist at the him.

"Bullshit!" Alfred slammed his fist down on the long silver table, causing Mathias to flinch and Gilbert to open one crimson eye.

"Oh yeah?_ Prove it._"

What happened next, Mathias did not know (all he knew was that he heard a shrill laugh and a wolf whistle followed by a, "Whoo, Alfred!"); as Alfred stormed off to the Russian at the next table, he looked over and saw that Berwald was walking toward him, looking somewhat angry. God, how he loved that expression.

That didn't mean he was some sort of masochist, right?

The blonde sat down beside him, folding his hands on top of the table and letting out a breath. Mathias' heart thrummed in his chest, he could hear the blood pumping in his ears and then, a warm, low voice spoke.

"Are y'going t' tell m'what's wrong with y'?"

_No._

The Swede's blue-green eyes were soft (well, as soft as they could get), and that alone was almost enough to make him cave, but then he reached over and grabbed the Dane's hand, the contact with the blonde causing a painful constriction of his heart.

His chest hurt and his eyes stung.

"Do you really want to know?" He said lowly, his voice shaking.

_Because then we can never go back._

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving! So sorry for the length and...general suckiness...

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

_'Ha ha! I can't believe you said that!'_

_'Gomen, I left it in my locker.'_

_'Fucking-aye! I'm starving, when is it going to be done?'_

The incomprehensible blurring of the other student's conversations, though loud and boisterous a select few may be, went completely unnoticed by the spiky-haired blonde, fading into white noise in the background; irritable, but it fades after a bit. Intense sapphire orbs never left the other blonde's cool gaze, keeping his chin even and bottom lip quivering, barely noticeable. He took in a breath, his heart a hummingbird fluttering frantically in his chest, ricocheting off his ribs, back against his spinal chord and up to his throat, where it stayed fully lodged.

He wet his lips, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

_C'mon! Don't chicken out, it's now or never!_

His palms were sticky with sweat in his lap, fingers twisting awkwardly at his worn jeans. His deep blue eyes slipped shut.

_Inhale, exhale._

He opened eyes drooping, eyebrows creasing upwards to meet in the middle, shoulders sagged. The Swede beside him as stoic as ever, one of his arms resting casually on the scratchy silver tables in their 'kitchen'. The Dane felt defeated._ Didn't he even care?_ Mathais searched the man's face, his cerulean eyes, lips, brows, _anything_, just for sign that he wasn't to be rejected. (or at least ridiculed, but that was silly. This was Berwald! He couldn't tease his way out of a paper bag!)

_But he could leave._

His heart clenched; that was right wasn't it? Taking it the wrong way would not end in taunts or maybe even jeers, but the blonde Swede would distance himself from him. Sit across the room in First period, not let him cheat in Third...what if he asked to change lockers? Mathais wasn't aware anything was wrong until he felt a large, warm hand on his shoulder.

"Are y'alrigh'?"

There it was. Some compassion.

He took some deep breaths to sober himself, chastising that he had to make this all dramatic. He just had to lay all the cards down on the table and go for broke. He brought his hands up on top of the Swede's, leaning his head on top. His cheeks smushed a bit under the weight of his skull, giving his mouth a Popeye look, his lips all the way on the other side of his face. Mathais chuckled at the absurdity, then outright laughed at the confused look Berwald sent him.

Yes, he could tell him.

"Berwald, I know you probably don't care, seeing as you've already got a wife, but I love you," His smile was sad, no longer holding the amusement he usually had, "since the bathroom. Remember? When Gil made me cry? I think I began falling for you then." He turned his face against his fingers, lifting his head back up and turning over the Swede's palm, kissing the inner wrist.

The most unusual thing happened, one of two he didn't know his friend could even do! Berwald _blushed_, and coughed into his free hand, now suddenly avoiding looking at him.

"I don't love'ya."

His heart shattered, the cold shards spearing the fluttering bird down on his stomach; his blood a cold fire, numbing him.

Berwald looked back, sympathetic and pitying. Mathais hated 's hand, (when had that gotten free?), cupped his cheek, the blush on the Swede's cheeks fogging up his glasses and teal eyes burning with an intense fire, it made him shiver just knowing it was directed at him. His thumb stroked just under his eye, expression softening.

"I mayn't lov'ya, but I'm willin'ta try."

"What about Tino? You're losing me..."

"Tino's m'wife," Mathais opened his mouth, but Berwald held up his other hand, signaling for him to wait, "But not'n that way."

Mathias raised a brow.

_What. The. Fuck._

"Home Ec."

Oh_._

_ Oh._

Then he grinned, his trademark Cheshire Cat grin, his chest light and feeling happier than he had in a long time, "Good, because I don't do polygamy, so you'll just have to settle for me."

* * *

_Woo! Finished! :D Sorry for the wait, what was it, six-seven months? Well, this was my first fanfic and I'm so glad it's over. I certainly hope you enjoyed this final chapter._

_Thank you all for your kind reviews, alerts, and favs! (I haven' figured out how to reply to them though...I did at the beginning...but for the life of me I just cannot remember...XD)  
_

_This may or may not get an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. (Oh! If you're reading this, I challenge you to write a DenSu fic! Spread the love~!)  
_


End file.
